


Office Visits

by UntoldHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldHarmony/pseuds/UntoldHarmony
Summary: In which Hermione visits Harry in his office after a very long day at work. A very Harmonious fluff and smut for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony & Co., and written by UntoldHarmony.





	Office Visits

Her heels clicked against the marble floors as she walked towards his office. It was late into a Friday night and the Ministry of Magic seemed devoid of any soul except for hers. As was the usual for the past month, Hermione Granger spent most of her day deep in the library of the Department of Mysteries helping her Unspeakables with their assigned work. They had a surcharge of new assignments and her team was required to put in extra hours to deliver by the deadlines. Her days seemed to be a constant cycle of work, eat, and sleep (barely) and she was utterly exhausted. 

 

What more was that she missed her boyfriend dearly. They were like two ships passing in the night. The Auror Office had been hit with constant field work and Harry Potter, as the Head Auror, had been almost as busy as her. Even though they were only separated by a couple of floors of office space for most of the day, their interactions were fleeting and minimal and Hermione Granger deeply missed him. 

 

Thus her trip to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was planned. She heard from her assistant, who heard from his assistant, that Harry would be at his office for most of Friday night working on the necessary but dreaded paperwork required of his role. She hoped that he could spare her a couple of minutes of catch up time and maybe sneak in a few kisses before she left for home to sleep since she knew she would be working that weekend as well. 

 

The light peeking through the door was like her beacon in the darkness and she steered herself across the Auror Office floor to the largest office located at the corner of the room. Gently she placed her hand on the door knob and heard a little click as it unlocked magically. She smiled as she remembered the charm that Harry casted on his door to automatically unlock for certain individuals at work, one of them being her. 

 

She pushed the door open as quietly as she could and stepped inside the threshold of his office. His office was painted a deep, scarlet red and it was alight with the glow of lamps littered all over the room. Dominating the space by the farthest wall was a large oak desk where he sat behind on a plushed chair, head bent over a piece of document he was reading on the tabletop. 

 

Hermione’s eyes softened at the sight of him. His head was bent down, the usual unruliness of his dark black hair very apparent, and his glasses was perched low at the bridge of his nose. His green eyes were hidden from sight, but not his lips which was pursed in concentration as he read. Hermione’s eyes travelled down his lips, to his neck, to his firm chest covered by a crisp grey shirt with a slender black tie. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled to his elbows and Hermione was greeted by the sight of his strong forearms resting against the table. 

 

God, she missed him. 

 

“Hey, love,” she said softly, and Harry’s head tilted upwards. She was almost startled by the brightness of his emerald eyes and the slow lazy grin that graced his face. 

 

“Hermione,” he said in greeting, his grin now a full blown smile. She returned his smile with her own and walked to the side of his chair behind the desk. 

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting? I just wanted to come say hi and see you since we’ve both been so busy…” Hermione trailed off, leaning her hip against the table and looking down at her boyfriend.

 

Harry shook his head and stood up to face her, his hands immediately going around her sides so he could keep her in place against his desk. “You’re never interrupting, Hermione,” he said, one arm going around her waist. “I’ve missed you  _ so _ much.”

 

And then he kissed her. Harry’s head bent low so he could place his lips against hers. He missed this. It seemed like he hadn’t seen her in  _ years _ and the thought of it was driving him mad. Just earlier that day he yelled at a new Auror for asking him a question in his office when he was looking at the picture of him and Hermione placed on his desk. He felt so bad and apologized immediately, but that event confirmed that he was feeling a  _ withdrawal _ . He missed her dearly and  _ needed _ her so badly that it was causing him to lose his mind. He made a resolution to see her later, but then the documents came and he was stuck behind his desk for the rest of the day and into the night. But he could always count on Hermione for her ability to somehow always know what he was thinking. Because as his mind was drifting away from the document he was reading and drifting towards  _ her _ , she opened the door and entered his office.     

 

Her arms instinctively went around his neck and she tilted her head fully to deepen their kiss. She sighed against his lips and revelled in the kiss. Harry was a  _ great _ kisser. He wasn’t too soft nor too aggressive, and he knew exactly  _ when _ to do  _ what _ . Like when to bite her lip, or when to play with her tongue with his. Or when to pull away when she was breathless and kiss her somewhere else.

 

Which was exactly what he was doing now. Harry was trailing kisses down the column of her exposed throat as her chest drew ragged breaths in. “Hi,” she whispered and she felt him smile against her skin before returning to his ministrations.

 

“Hi,” he responded. He could feel himself getting more and more turned on as he lavished her skin and tasted her. He missed  _ this _ . He missed  _ her _ . Her hands went to the buttons of her blouse and slowly started undoing them. 

 

“Harry,” she whispered, her eyes closed and lips parted as she enjoyed his kisses on her neck. “What are you doing? H-here?” 

 

“I need to show you just how much I’ve missed you, Hermione,” Harry responded. He finished unbuttoning her blouse and slowly pulled it down her arms revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath. 

 

The sudden coolness against her skin startled Hermione from her haze and her head snapped to look at him. “Harry! Someone could walk in!” 

 

“ _ Colloportus _ .  _ Silencio _ .” Harry whispered without a wave of his wand and the door magically locked. Hermione felt herself get more heated at the witness of his wandless magic and her head fell back again and she gasped when Harry removed her bra and latched his mouth onto one nipple. 

 

“Oh, Harry,” she whispered. Harry’s arms grabbed her waist and lifted her up to place her atop the desk. Another spell and the desk was cleared of all documents and inkwells. Harry pushed Hermione down onto the now empty tabletop and returned to his treatment of her breasts. “Oh, god,” Hermione said in bliss. 

 

Harry licked and sucked on her heardened peaks while his hands were busy trying to rid her of her skirt. He grew tired when he couldn’t get the zipper down and instead broke away from her skin to whisper another incantation to vanish it altogether. “Harry! That skirt was one of my favourites!” She exclaimed in surprise.

 

He grinned before capturing her lips into another kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll have it back for you later.” He trailed kisses down her throat, between her breasts, down to her navel, before he was blocked by the lace of her black panties. He grasped the lace from the side of her lips and pulled down, slowly peeling the fabric away from her core. 

 

Harry’s eyes darkened at the sight of Hermione laid naked atop his desk with nothing but her heels. He was fully hard now but he wanted the next moments to be about her. They locked gazes, both sets of eyes filled with desire, and Harry bent down low and latched his lips onto her core. 

 

Hermione moaned loudly as she felt his tongue lick her slowly. Harry repositioned himself so he was supported by his forearms and draped her legs onto his shoulders. She tasted so sweet, so like  _ Hermione _ . He licked and he sucked and he feasted on her body. He felt her hands clutching his hair and heard her moans and whispers of his name. This only encouraged him to continue. He brought his right hand near his mouth and inserted a finger inside her core. Hermione cried out in pleasure as he slowly started pumping his finger in and out. 

 

“Oh, Harry!” She cried. Harry inserted another digit and pumped. His tongue searched for her clit and flicked. 

 

“Fuck!” Hermione cried, her legs thrashing out as she came on his fingers. She rode her orgasm all the while Harry continued his sucking of her clit. “Oh, god.” She whispered. 

 

Harry smiled and retreated from her centre after she had come down from her high. He stood tall and looked at Hermione breathing hard on top of his desk. Fuck, she looked so sexy. 

 

Hermione locked gazes with Harry and she positioned herself so she was kneeling on his desk. She rested her arse against her heels and pulled Harry close by his tie. She captured his lips and grew wetter as she tasted herself on his lips. She knew what she wanted to do next and she took no time at all to rid him of his tie and his shirt. 

 

Hermione ran her hands across his chest, to his shoulders, down his arms, and finally rested on the belt buckle of his trousers. She gulped in anticipation as she undid his belt, popped the button of his trousers, and unzipped. She could see him hard and straining against the fabric and she pulled both his boxers and trousers down in one go. 

 

His member sprang free from its confines and greeted her. She marvelled at how  _ perfect _ he was now that he was naked. She absolutely loved his body. Auror training definitely came in handy for conditioning this specimen in front her. He was muscular but lean and his penis was the perfect length and the perfect girth for her. She couldn’t keep herself any longer and Hermione grasped the shaft with both hands and stroked. Harry groaned and leaned on his arms against the desk as Hermione continued her playing. 

 

Wanting to taste him, Hermione positioned herself on top of the desk to be on all fours. This made her head be at the perfect height to take him into her mouth while he stood and that was what she did. She scooted to the side of the desk, her hands gripping the edge, and her head bent to capture Harry’s member inside her mouth. 

 

“Fuck!” Harry cried, his hands instinctively going to her hair as he held her head in place. The sight of Hermione worshipping him with her mouth with her arse up in the air on top of his desk  _ at work _ was almost his undoing. She was very good at  _ whatever _ she does, as was typical of Hermione. Her head bobbed as she licked and she sucked while one hand went to pump the base that couldn’t fit into her mouth. Harry was slowly thrusting into her with his head bent back, and Hermione relaxed her throat to take him as deep as was possible. The peaks of her nipples kept brushing against the cool desk as she moved to please him and this made her only more wetter. She was so lost and so deep into her pleasure that she placed her right shoulder against the tabletop so she could reach into her core and pump a digit into herself. Her knees were drawn closer to her chest and her rump raised higher in the air so she could pleasure herself with her fingers while she sucked Harry with her mouth. 

 

When Harry caught sight of Hermione’s actions, he moaned deeply and detached himself from her mouth leaving her gasping with her digit still in her core. “You sexy little minx,” he growled. His strong arms grasped her side and lifted to situate her so she was again laying on top of the desk with her legs parted open and him standing in between them. “You can’t wait for me to fuck you.” Harry stated, his hard, already weeping penis brushing against her wetness.

 

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Hermione cried, her hips raising on their own accord so she could rub against him. “ _ Fuck me, Harry. _ ” 

 

Harry roared and drove himself deep inside her. They moaned simultaneously as they finally connected in the most intimate way. “God, you are so fucking tight,” he gasped and started a slow, rhythmic thrust against her. 

 

Hermione groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him closer. Her hips were moving against his making the sensations all the more powerful. “You feel _so_ _good_ , Harry,” she whispered. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she brought a hand to her chest to pinch her nipples. She felt so _alive_. Her body felt as though an electric current was running through it as Harry continued to thrust into her. His thrusts were growing faster, harder, and Hermione could feel herself inching closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“I’m so close,” Harry moaned. Quickly he unwound her legs from his waist and turned her over so her legs were planted on the ground but her upper body was draped atop his desk. He grasped her hips and entered her again from behind. 

 

The feel of the cold desk pressed against her front and Harry’s hot body pressed against her back as his hard member pumped fiercely inside her was too much for Hermione. With a shout of Harry’s name, Hermione’s pleasure spilled over the edge and she came hard.

 

Harry, after feeling her sex squeeze and weep around his member, was soon to follow. With a roar, he came inside her and his thrusts fell out of rhythm as he rode his orgasm. “Fuck! Hermione!” He cried and he gripped the side of the desk with both hands to keep himself from collapsing on top of her. 

 

The pair took a minute to regain their breaths before Harry detached himself from on top of Hermione. He scooped her up into his arms and sat himself down on his plushed chair which had been pushed further back during their intercourse and placed her on his lap. 

 

Hermione snuggled close to Harry and smiled. “That was…  _ wow _ ,” she breathed and her hand went to stroke the planes of his chest. 

 

Harry smiled broadly and kissed her forehead. “ _ Wow _ indeed. I’ve missed you, Hermione. Thank you for coming to see me tonight.”

 

Hermione let out a little laugh and shook her head. “I wasn’t expecting for us to  _ christen _ your office though! However, I am not complaining,” she said with a smile. “Were you almost done with your paperwork? Do you think we can go home together tonight?” 

 

“I was just about done when you came in,” Harry replied. A mischievous glint flashed in his green eyes. “Although… we might as well christen my  _ whole _ office.” 

 

Hermione’s laugh was silenced by Harry’s kiss and he picked her up and walked over to a set of plush couches at one corner of his office next to two large bookcases. 

 

And christen his office they did over, and over, and over again.                 

 


End file.
